An Accident Bound To Happen
by homegirl2
Summary: Courtney is a Quartermaine like no other while Jason is a mobster with a tough shell. When they meet sparks will collide but will that ensure there love forever? Read this fic.(Journey)
1. Default Chapter

Side Note: Read this because if you don't you will be lost before you even finish the first line. In this fic, Courtney is a Quartemaine by blood being Alan's child. (Mother will be mentioned later.) Jason is an orphan whose parents died in a car crash. He was found and raised up with Deke, Sonny, and Adelle because Adelle toke him in. Deke did beat up him and Sonny just like on the show just that Sonny took most of the beatings so that Jason would not have to. They are in the mob as on the show. Sonny is married to Carly and their relationship is on again off again even though they have Michael. Jason's relationships have been with the ones on the show. Jason does not really like the Quartermaines.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Sonny... yeah... uh huh... okay...I'm on my way... Alright...Bye!"  
  
Jason had just finished being on the phone with Sonny. Sonny told him about how business was going and how he needed to check out a couple of things. For Jason, it didn't really bother him since he had nothing to do anyway. He began walking towards the steps to go up the pier when a blonde woman about his age went walking down the steps and tripped. He hurried up and caught her as she fell right into his arms.  
  
They looked up at each other and it seemed as though for a long time, time just stood still. As they looked into each other's eyes, all they could see was each other and feel connected for that split second. Courtney removed herself from Jason's arms and began straightening out her tank top and pants feeling uncomfortable for a moment.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked in a soft voice. He was in awe about how beautiful she was. For once he wasn't worried about Sonny's orders or about what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall. I am such a klutz. By the way I am Courtney Quartermaine." She said holding her hand out.  
  
"I'm Jason Morgan." He said shaking her hand. They both felt a shock of electricity go through them like they were struck by lightening.  
  
"Ah Jason Morgan. So let me see if this is the right Jason Morgan. Hitman. Silence type. Sonny's right hand man." She said with a slight chuckle going around him looking at the waterfronts.  
  
"So you heard of me." He replied laughing. Normally he would have taken it personally someone calling him a hit man but he heard her playful tone and concluded that she was just joking around with him. Her comment also made him realize that she knew about his job and still was here standing with him.  
  
"Yep. And I know what your thinking. What are you still doing here? Well I am not scared of you nor do I really like to believe what other people say. I like to form my own conclusions. Besides I am a Quartermaine I should be warning you from staying away from me. The whole bunch is just crazy."  
  
"I still think that I am worse. Well then I am guessing that you want to be around me some more." Jason could not believe that he was flirting with her.  
  
"Well I was actually thinking that since you did save me from those stairs and myself that I could repay you so to say by inviting you out to dinner say at Kelly's 8:00." She turned around and flashed a dazzling smile at him knowing she would get her way.  
  
He looked at her and that smile and couldn't say no. "Well I have some errands to run for Sonny but I will meet you at Kelly's for eight."  
  
"Okay eight o'clock it is." She said as she grabbed her purse and ran up the stairs stopping to look back at him and gave him a little smile which he returned and she went on her way getting ready for tonight.  
  
Jason could not believe himself. He had actually agreed to going on a date with Courtney Quartermaine. She had actually asks him not the other way around. And for once he was actually excited about what awaited him after he finished Sonny's orders. With that thought he ran in the other direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yes this is a Journey fic and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 2  
  
When Skye entered Courtney's room at the Quartermaine Mansion all she saw was a pile of clothes. "Courtney why do you have all of your clothes in a pile?" She asked as she picked up a piece of clothing.  
  
Courtney raised her head up for a moment to answer. "Because I have a date." Then she put her head back down in her closet.  
  
"Okay this date is casual so do you think that I should wear my black pants with my red halter top or my blue jeans with the lavender outline with the lavender tank top?" Courtney said holding up both outfits and then putting them over her body pretending that they are on her. Before she even let Skye answer she started mumbling about her having to do her make up and her having to wash her hair.  
  
"Slow down," Skye said as she put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving, "Who do you have a date with?"  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Jason who?"  
  
"Uh Morgan." She then quickly started pretending looking for something since she knew that Skye was going to have more questions and she wanted to try and not answer them at the present moment.  
  
"Wait the only Jason Morgan I know is the once that is in the mob with Sonny Corinthos." She saw as Courtney started moving her head and she knew that she was right. "How did this happen?" She sat down on her bed and moved some of the clothes out of the way to make room.  
  
Courtney got up and started pacing across her room. "Well I was walking down the steps at the pier and trip when he caught me and Skye I swear to you that when I looked into his eyes it seemed as if time just stopped for a second. I felt like we were the only two people who were on the earth." She said as she fell onto the bed in a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Okay Courtney. You know me; I am not going to tell you whom to date. But as your honorary big sister just remember that he is a mobster and a hit man no less. He kills people for a living." Skye replied passionately trying to make sure that she knew what she was getting into before it even started.  
  
"Skye, I know okay. I already know that he kills people but he is like two completely different people. He was nice and kind and gentle in the way he held me to the way he talked and interacted with me. I am not worried about it because I know that he is not and will not hurt me."  
  
"Okay well, I warned you and I hope that you do know what you are doing. I hope though for your sakes that you are right."  
  
"Skye I am telling you that what I feel now is more powerful then what I have felt for any other boyfriend in the past and I have only talked to him once. Skye I have a feeling that he is going to change my life."  
  
"But in a good or bad way."  
  
"I believe in a good way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jason walks into his penthouse after finishing checking over the jobs Sonny had for him. All he can keep thinking about is Courtney. He thinks how maybe she is going to change his life in someway and somehow.  
  
'Nah. I'm just over exaggerating.' He jumps off the couch and runs to take his shower after he notices that it is seven o'clock. After he finishes his shower, he puts on his regular attire, which is some black pants and gray shirt. He grabs his leather jacket from the couch and he is on his way.  
  
He enters Kelly's and notices that she isn't there. He looks at his watch and notices that he is 10 minutes early so he decides to go and grab a table. Scott Baldwin walks in a notices Jason and can not resists to take one to him.  
  
"So anger boy what are you doing here in Kelly's this evenings?" Scott said with a smirk on his face. He looked at Jason and noticed that he wasn't answering back.  
  
"So you want to ignore me, huh. So I guess, I will just have to guess. It wouldn't be Sonny or Carly. It must be someone new. Could it possibly be a girl? Could anger boy be getting a girlfriend?"  
  
"Scott, do I need to have you arrested for badgering me at this present moment?"  
  
"Oh so I must be right. So who could it be?"  
  
Courtney strolled into Kelly's and saw how Scott seemed to be interrogating him. She already didn't like Scott and at the moment she liked him less and less.  
  
"Scott, you need to get the hell away from my date."  
  
"Well if it isn't princess Courtney. You are here with anger boy here. Now this is the surprise of the century. Wait til gramps finds out."  
  
"Yeah and I will be sure to mention how you were badgering me and I don't think he will be very happy about that. Now how about you leave and go back to the hell hole you call a home and leave me and Jason here to go about our business."  
  
With that said Scott got the picture and decided to leave. But boy was he going have fun telling people about the latest couple of Port Charles.  
  
"Sorry you had to go through that with Scott. God I hate that man." She passionately stated ending it with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I am used to it."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have to be. Your not at the station so he has no right to harass you like that."  
  
"How about we change the subject. What do you want to do after we eat at here?"  
  
"I don't know. You have any suggestions?"  
  
"How about we go to Jake's and play some pool?"  
  
"Alright. You know what how about we skip Kelly's and just go there cause I'm not all that hungry."  
  
"Sure." Jason replied as he got up and grabbed her hand. He opened the door for them to leave and let her out first.  
  
"So who's car are we taking? Mines or yours?" She questioned.  
  
"I brought my motorcycle so if you want we go on that if you dare." He flirted back with her.  
  
"Well I'm game. Give me the helmet." She dared back at him. She took the helmet but couldn't figure out how to put it on.  
  
"Here let me help you." He took the helmet and proceeded to put it on the right way. He took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear slowly before hopping on the bike. She jumps on behind him. "Hold on tight or you might fall off." He laughed and then started the engine. He then rode out of the parking lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Courtney and Jason arrive at Jake's. Courtney orders vodka on the rocks while Jason orders his usual beer. They begin to play pool while they are waiting for their drinks. They make it into a game and decide that whoever makes a shot can ask a question and the person must answer the question.  
  
"Well since I just made the first shot I will ask the question. How are you and Sonny related?"  
  
"That's easy. He is my adoptive brother. See my parents were killed in a car accident when I was little. Adelle, which is Sonny's mother, found me and brought me into her home and treated me like her own. It probably would have been the perfect little story if it hadn't been for Sonny's step dad Deke who would constantly want to beat up all of us if he didn't get his way." He explained as he went to make his shot since she just missed hers.  
  
"I'm sorry" She sympathized with her. No child should be beat just for simple mistakes.  
  
"Don't be. Plus Sonny took most of them trying to protect me and Adelle." As soon as he finished explaining the lady came with the drinks.  
  
"Okay my question now. Why do you and Carly not get along?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well I stay right across the hallway and every time she has a run in with you she won't quit talking about it for at least hours."  
  
"Hmm. Well I don't like her for many reasons. For one I don't like how she is so hypocritical sometimes. She also claims to know someone from one conversation and doesn't give anyone a chance afterwards."  
  
"That is true. She does that from time to time. But I am telling you she is not that bad as she seems."  
  
"Well you have had to put up with her longer than me. What do you think about her?"  
  
"Let's put it this way. I am glad that there is only one Carly in this world because if there were a lot of them, then he would have less friends then I do now."  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"What if people don't like me? Not really. It doesn't really hurt me unless the person that doesn't like me is a person I care about." Jason replied and then raised his eyes to hers and stared at her.  
  
"So would you be hurt if I didn't like you? Do you care about me?" She questioned pondering the question.  
  
Jason flashed her a quick smile. "Nah, not really. Your just helping me past time." And then proceeded to start laughing. She joined in and then they got back to their game. The continued to learn more and more about each other as the minutes passed making them more and more interested in each other.  
  
"Look at the time." Courtney replied as she looked at the clock in front of her that says 1:00. She then looks around the bar and notices that most of the people have left.  
  
"I know time just seemed to pass by. And you seem a tad bit tipsy." He glanced at her as he began to put his leather jacket back on.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Look how about I bring you back to the Q mansion and you just get your car tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, I really don't care." She exclaimed as she exited Jake's. She then all of a sudden started giggling like a little school girl who is in front of her crush. They then got on the motorcycle and then started going on their way to the Quartermaine mansion.  
  
"I think we should go out again, Jason." She replied as she jumped off the motorcycle and proceeded to take her index finger and lazily drag if up and down on his arm.  
  
"Me too." He smiled as she just melted knowing that what he was saying was the truth.  
  
"You know what else I really think we should do." She walked up to him.  
  
"What?" Knowing exactly what she wanted.  
  
"This..." Then she started to lean her head towards his and when she felt his hand on her face she knew he wanted it to. She kissed him softly and then it started getting intense quick. She felt his tougue go into her mouth as they did a tango dance. She stepped back with swollen lips.  
  
"I think I need to go inside." She breathed heavingly.  
  
"Yeah." She started walking towards the door and just when she was about to go inside she looks at him with nothing but desire in her eyes. She then quickly went inside the house and the last thing she heard was the rumbling of a motorcycle starting and the speeding away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason awoke to a loud pitchy voice downstairs screaming his name.

"Jason get your butt down here before I go upstairs and drag you down here." Carly yelled as loud as she could to make sure that Jason heard her.

"Carly, why are you yelling so loud? You are about to wake up the whole town." Jason exclaimed as he held his ear to stop the ringing.

"I am yelling to make sure that you heard me. Now where were you last night?" She put her hands on her hip and was in awe as he just went into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"None of your business."

"Well I already know that it wasn't business cause I asked Sonny. Jase please please tell me. I really want to know." Carly pleaded with him.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Jason questioned curiously.

"Because I want to know if you went out on a date. And if you did go out on a date I want to know with who because if it is with someone I don't trust then you miles as well nip that in the bud since I will make her life a living hell until you guys break up." Carly stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Carly for your information, say if I did have a date last night and say if it was with someone you don't approve of, it really wouldn't matter since I nor she would care what you think."

"So you did go out on a date last night so tell me." Carly figured out but as soon as Jason was about to say something his cell phone ringed. Jason went to go and pick it up. When he did a smile instantly appeared upon his face.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey."

"Ok I was wondering if you felt like bringing me to Kelly's to get my car and then we could just hang out and talk." She said her sentence so fast that Jason started to laugh a little.

"Yeah okay. I will be there in about 20 minutes. I have to get rid of a unwanted guest." At that comment, Carly opened her mouth in a state of awe.

"Let me guess, Carly."

"Uh huh."

"Okay well I'll be ready in 20. Bye Jase."

"Bye." Jason put his cell phone on the desk and then went to get his coffee.

"So now I'm an unwanted guest."

"Yep. Look I have to meet someone. So you need to leave."

"Fine. Jase, I will leave this time but I am going to find out who you are involved with." Carly exclaimed and then she slammed the door on her way out. Jason looked at the door for a split second and then went upstairs to change.

Jason and Courtney were running through the door at Kelly's trying to get out of the rain that had just begun to poor.

"It is so cold in here." Courtney shivered a little. Jason took his hands and ran them down here shoulders.

"Well no one told you to wear a tank top and some little shorts. Here take my leather jacket." He put it over her shoulders and then guided her to a seat.

"Well I look at the news cast and the weather man said that it was going to be 75 degrees which is agreeable with my attire."

"Until it started raining."

"Yeah I know. That wasn't part of the news forecast. I also figured that I should wear my shorts while I can since it is about to be fall."

"Oh well, now your paying the price." Jason laughed as he signaled over to Penny to come so that they can order.

"So what will you guys want?" Penny stated as she took out her pen and pad.

"We both will have chicken fingers with fries and a coke." Courtney replied as she looked at Jason. Penny walked away to go and place the order.

"So now you are ordering for me." Jason exasperated. Courtney saw a gleam in his eyes that told her he didn't mind.

"Yep. I figured that you should try something different then the special everyday."

"Hmm. Well if the food is nasty then you're paying."

About a half an hour later, Jason and Courtney had just finished eating. They were enjoying their time together without having to think about anyone or anything else.

"Okay Jason, how was it?"

"It was okay so I guess I will pay for it. I could have made better." Jason responded as he leaned forward in his chair.

"You could have well then I want you to cook for me one day." Courtney said as wondered if he was lying or not.

"Maybe I will. But don't get to happy, that is about the only thing I can make besides macaroni and cheese."

"Well I think you should cook for me."

"You are to bossy sometimes you remind me of Carly." Jason blurted out without realizing the comparison.

"I am nothing like Carly."

"You guys are more alike than you would like to admit."

"Oh really?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrows and began leaning forward.

"Really." He leaned forward also and just when their lips were about to touch a cell phone began to ring.

"Uh." Courtney replied as she realized it was hers.

"Hello...what Skye? ... Okay I will be there in a few bye." Courtney then stood up.

"I really hate to bail but I need to go and help Skye. She sounded really bad on the phone." She stated with regret clearly in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. Usually it is me who is bailing so now I know how it feels. So how about you meet me at my penthouse tomorrow for 7 and I will cook you my specialty."

"Okay." She leaned down and gave him a sweet and innocent kiss. Jason wanted more but realized that they were still in public. She finished the kiss and then leaned into his ears and whispered, "Thanks for the jacket." She gave him a little kiss and sighed and she was on her way.

Jason stood there for about another minute before he got up and left to go back to his penthouse cursing the blonde beauty that caused him to be wet the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney rushed over to Skye's house to go and see what was wrong with her. 'The last time I heard her that distraught was when... oh I better hurry over there.' Courtney quickly rushed then started speeding up towards her house. Courtney knocked on Skye's door.

"Skye, open up honey. It's Courtney." As soon as she said that, Skye opened the door and Courtney saw her with a tear stained face.

"Oh Honey. What's wrong?" Courtney questioned as she pulled Skye into a much-needed hug.

"It's Jax." She replied as she pulled back from the hug wiping her tears.

"What did that bastard do?"

"Well we were supposed to be having lunch today but he didn't show up and he wasn't answering his phone so I decided to go to work cause maybe he was just piled up with work. When I got there, I asked his secretary where he was and she just said that he got a letter and then he left in a rush. So I assumed maybe it was a business meeting or something like that cause since his stuff was here I figured he would have to come back. So I left a note but then I saw the letter; it was from Brenda."

"Brenda? I thought Jax hated her."

"Who knows? I read it and it asked him to go to their spot for tomorrow at 5 because she really needed to speak with him about certain matters that have been nagging at her for a while."

"Why would Jax go running so quickly?"

"I don't know. Was I a fool to actually take him back? Courtney, do you think that they are getting back together?"

"No. For once I am going to be optimistic and I am going to hope and pray that I am right. I think that he went to go to tell her that he is with you and committed and that she cannot continue to jerk him around. Plus when Jax feels betrayed he doesn't trust that person for a long time."

"You are on Jax's side?"

"Yes, because I know how much you love him and I know how much you really want this to work. But Skye mark my words, if I hear, smell, or feel something funny about him and Brenda I will find out and I will make sure you know."

"Courtney, I just don't know. What would stop him from cheating? He did it on our wedding night." Skye said as she instantly started going back to the worst and best day of her life.

"Skye, think positive okay. Don't let your doubts and fears convince you of something that you are not sure of okay. If you want Jax and if things were great before today why are you worried."

"Because it is Brenda. She seems to have like a spell or something over on Jax. It's like no matter how much she hurts him, he just keeps going back for more. Okay but you know what I am going to think positive like you said for once and take your advice. Let's talk about you and Jason."

"What do you want to know? I like what is going on between us. He kisses so good."

"How was the date?" Skye intriguingly asked.

"It was fabulous. Of course we had our run in with Scott Baldwin, speaking of which remind me to tell Grandfather how rude he was with me, but after that it was fabulous. We went to Jake's had a couple of drinks and learned a lot about each others."

"Hmm. Sounds like your type of date." Skye knew instantly that Jason was a good thing. Since they had been talking about Jason she's been smiling constantly.

"Yeah it was. I actually need to go and find something to wear for our date tomorrow." Courtney got up and hoped that Skye would not badger her at all.

"Okay. Thank you Courtney for keeping me sane. I would probably be bouncing off of walls or having some booze."

"Skye, how many times have you been there to bail me out of situations before they went hay wired? It is just one thing I could do for my big sis."

Courtney said. She then gave Skye a hug and left out of the door. As soon as she got to her car, she took out her cell phone and made an important phone call.

"Hello....Yeah I need to talk to you pronto...it's important...I'll be there in about 10 minutes...thank you so much....bye.." Courtney got into her car and sped out of the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Knock Knock

Knock Knock

"Come In." The person answered.

"Thank you so much for helping me out." Courtney replied as she took off her jacket.

"Well I don't really know what I am supposed to do."

"Okay I need you to locate Jasper Jax pronto." Courtney explained in an urgent tone.

Jason sighs before answering her. "Why?" Jason was a little jealous of the thought of her trying to find him for personal reasons.

Courtney caught onto to what Jason was thinking and knew that she needed to explain the whole situation quickly. "Uh oh hell no. I need to find him because I need to go to him and find out exactly what he is doing with Brenda?"

"Brenda what does she have to do with anything?" Jason question curiously.

"Okay as you should know, Jax and Skye are going out again, which for the life of me I do not understand but, they were supposed to have lunch today but come to find out Mr. Jasper Jax didn't show up because he got a letter from his little friend Brenda Barrett."

"And now you want to figure out if they are getting back together for Skye's sake?" Jason figured out by himself. He let out a sigh of relief.

Courtney walked to his bar and took a drink of water. "Yep. I plan on going down there and giving him a little talk also."

"A little talk?" Jason smirked at the comment. Courtney saw his smirk and hit him across his chest. She then pulled curled the cup in her hand and brought it to her mouth.

"Yes, a little talk. He can not continue on in his ways without someone setting him straight."

"Alright. Let me see what I can do. (He picks up his cell phone and dials a number) Yeah Stan... I need you to find where Jax is... just do it...alright bye... He should find the location in about 10 minutes. So when are you going to leave?" Jason wondered.

"I'll leave probably tonight. I just want to get this over with." Courtney stated in a somber voice.

"Why do you feel like you have to do this?" Jason understood that she wanted to help Skye but he wondered why go all the way to wherever he is instead of just waiting.

"I feel like I need to look out for Skye like she has been doing for 5 years. Ever since she became apart of the Quartermaine clan she has been watching my back left and right. (Courtney turned to face Jason) I saw what Jax did to her last time. I will never forget the look on her face when she realized that Jax had left her on their wedding night to go to Brenda. She is already so insecure in this relationship afraid that as soon as Brenda comes back into town that he will run to her. I just don't want her to get hurt." Courtney looked a little teary eyed so Jason pulled her into a hug. Jason then feels Courtney's lips on his and they kiss. The kiss begins as a peck but when Courtney starts to back away Jason pulls Courtney into him. The kiss intensifies and they part since they need to breathe with their foreheads touching. The cell phone then begins to ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ma'am we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelt Mrs. Quartermaine."

The pilot spoke over the intercom as he approached the airport. Courtney felt very relieved, happy, and satisfied all at the same time as she did as she was told. She was relieved to be landing, satisfied that they task was completed, and very happy to be able to see Jason. She began to wonder what exactly she meant to Jason. She didn't know if he was feeling the same way she was or if he was just having fun. 'It seems as though he really likes me.'

As soon as she got off the plane to she went to her car, an Expedition, and began to drive to the Harborview Towers. She arrived in about 15 minutes and went up to Jason's penthouse.

"Hey Max, is Jason in there?"

"Yes, he is, Ms. Quartermaine." Max knew that Jason would be happy to see her. She was probably partially the reason why he has been mopping around for about the past week.

"Max it is Courtney. Ms. Quartermaine makes me sound so old." Courtney giggled thinking how the call Monica that and she did not want to be in any association with her at the moment. She walks into the penthouse deciding that she was going to surprise him. She sees him working out with no shirt on. She got to see his back. 'It looks so good.' She thinks to herself. She is mesmerized by how he looks all sweaty and such. She then shakes herself out of all of those dirty thoughts and knocks on the door to catch his attention.

Jason stops his work out at the sound of the knock of the door. He is kind of surprised to see Courtney standing there since she said that she would be in Paris for a couple of more days. He pats himself down with his towel and then moves towards her. He goes over to hug her and but then she moves out the way very quickly. Jason looked at her questioningly.

"You are not hugging me, kissing me, or anything of that nature with all that sweat on you." She looked at with the face that showed him that she was not joking.

"Do you mind waiting here while I take my shower?" He is praying that she says no since he really wants to talk to her.

"I am sure I can busy myself with something around here." Courtney replies with a smirk. She gives him a little peck on the lips.

"Now I thought that you said if I was sweaty no kiss." Jason said becoming amused.

"Well that's just because I like you so much." Courtney replied as she watched him walk up the stairs to take his shower. She begins to look around to see if there is anything she can really do around the penthouse. She doesn't notice any magazines or television. She goes into the kitchen and finds some Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. She grabs the container, finds a spoon and goes back into the living room. She notices the phone and decides to call Skye.

"Hey Skye. What exactly are you doing?" Courtney notices that she is kind of breathing heavy.

"Hey Courtney. I was just running for a bit. When did you get back to Port Charles?"

"About a half hour ago. I am at Jason's apartment." Courtney hears the door open but doesn't look back.

"What are you there?" Skye inquired.

"Well..."

"What the hell are you doing in Jason's penthouse?" Carly demanded as she saw a little tramp that she hated and despised just making herself at home in her best friends penthouse.

"Skye I'll have to talk to you later. The wicked witch of the penthouses has arrived. Bye." Courtney turned around and just looked at Carly. She then sat back at the couch and proceeded to eat the ice cream.

"Answer my question. What the hell are you doing in Jason's penthouse and besides that what the hell are you doing with my ice cream?" She screamed as she eyed Courtney dipping her spoon in the container.

"Well to answer your questions 1 I am here waiting for Jason to finish his shower. And for question 2 I am eating this cause it was in the refrigerator." Courtney explained amused at the whole situation. She cold tell that the news she just told Carly was being processed at the very moment.

"Why would you be waiting on Jason?"

"Maybe because I want to tell him about my trip."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Maybe because we are a couple." Even though she wasn't sure what exactly the were, she knew that they were sort of close to that. At least she hoped. Plus she loved getting a rise out of Carly.

"Now that is hilarious. You a Quartermaine and him someone who hates the whole neurotic family."

"Well he does so I suggest you get used to it." Courtney immediately became frustrated with the whole argument especially went she brought up her family.

" Excuse me. Look you have only been in his life for about a second while me his best friend has been in his life for years okay. So do not get to comfortable, slut." Carly could not believe the nerve of her trying to act like she had a higher position in Jason's life then she did.

"You want to call me a slut. Do I need to name all of the men you have slept with? Tony, A.J., Jason, Sonny, and probably a dozen more." By the time Courtney finished they were in each other's faces.

"Why you little..." Carly was just about to slap her, when Jason pulled Courtney back by her waist. Jason had heard where the argument was heading a quickly caught Courtney before the argument got really bad. He pulled her into the hall. He dismissed Max and noticed that Coutney was pacing.

"Look at the nerve of her. To call me a slut. I should go and beat the piss out of her." Courtney started mumbling some more to herself before she felt Jason's soft lips on hers. All thoughts of Carly was soon dismissed and all she could think about was this sexy man standing in front of her. Jason pulls back. He presses the elevator button to go down.

"Look I am going to have a limo pick you up at 8:45 since we have a dinner reservation for 9 at the P.C. Grille." Jason instructed as the elevator door opened.

"We do?"

"Yes. And it is about 5 something at the moment and since I know you are going to take forever I suggest you hurry up." Jason joked.

"Alright I'll guess I will go. And Jason thanks." She expressed passionately as the elevator door closed. Jason went to his door feeling something in his heart that felt very surprising to him. He shook off the feeling since he knew he had to deal with Carly at the present moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason plays around with the napkin that is to his left at the table. He is waiting at the P.C. Grille for the most beautiful blonde person he has ever seen in his life. He has came to the conclusion that she is going to be in his life for however long it can keep her in it. He looks at his watch and sees that it is 8:10. 'Women.' He thought. He looked up at then he saw the person he was waiting for. She was breathtaking wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with two slits on the sides starting mid-thigh. Her hair was in crinkles going down and with light make up on her face.

She sees Jason and walks over to him. She notices that he actually did not wear his leather jacket rather then deciding upon a black button down shirt with of course his sleeves scrunched up and a pair of black slacks. (Think the Haunted Stars opening except without the leather jacket.) She takes a seat right across from him. They stare into each others eyes for a little bit forgetting that there were other people and things around them. Courtney breaks away from his baby blue eyes and starts to look at the menu to see what she wants.

"So what did Carly have to say after I left?" Courtney asked as began to remember what happened just a few hours ago.

"Well she went on and on about how could I possibly be dating a Quartermaine when I hate them so much, yadda yadda yadda." Jason replied with a laugh.

"That sounds just like her."

"Yeah. She is being just a very protective when she doesn't need to be."

The waitress then came over to get their drink orders and meal orders.

"Why did you stay in Paris so long?" Jason questioned as he realized that he didn't really know anything that happened on the trip.

"Well after I talked to Jax, I just wanted to site see and such for a little bit. I saw some of the most beautiful things."

Jason stared directly at her with a smirk on his face. "I bet you did."

The food then came and then they started talking about other things that were going on while she was gone. They laughed and talked for about 40 minutes when a song came on and Courtney got an idea.

"Let's dance, Jason." Courtney replied as she got up cleaning herself up.

"No, I don't dance." Jason protested.

"Well then I guess I will have to find someone else then." Courtney said as she then left to find someone else to dance with. She was disappointed when she realized that he really was not going to come and dance with her. She saw some man sitting at the bar playing around with his drink and started walking towards him. She looked back at Jason and saw him looking directly at her. When she saw that he wasn't getting up, she continued to walk towards the man. All of a sudden she felt a pull around her waist right when she was about to speak to the man.

"I guess I'll dance with you after all. You don't know who that man is over there." Jason whispered into her ear. He turned her around just as the next song began. Courtney put her arms under Jason's armpit so that her hands were on his shoulders.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you,_

_More precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,   
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything _

_And for you this song I sing_

She put her head on his chest and began pondering the words to the song. Even though they hadn't gotten to that point in their relationship yet she still felt something very serious for him which is strange for the fact that they have only been dating for maybe 2 or 3 weeks.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby_

Jason felt his heart beating faster as he came to realizing that he was truly falling in love with this young woman that he was holding in his arms.

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me_

Courtney pulled her head off of his chest and stared into his baby blue eyes. They both leaned in for a sensual kiss. The kiss was soft and slow but surely it became to heat up quickly.

_You're all that I ever know, when you smile, my face glows.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile my face all i see is a glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever know, when you smile, my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way  
too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

Courtney pulled back with her lips slightly open breathing heavily. "I want to go home with you." Courtney replied passionately as she stared into his eyes.

"I do too." Jason answered feeling extremely aroused at what was to come.

"So what are we still doing here." Courtney said as she grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him back to their table. He threw some bills down and she grabbed her purse and they were on their way.

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Credits: All My Life by KiCi and JoJo.


	10. Chapters 1113 W an Authors Note

Sorry it took me so long to update but I have a lot of chapters so I will be posting them 3 at a time until this site is updated with the other sites that I have posted this story and my other story a Friendly Lust on.

In Chapter 10, they made love so I am going to skip to chapter 11.

Chapter 11

As the sun flew through Jason's bedroom, all that was seen was clothes scattered around the room from the night before and the breathing of two bodies occupying the bed. Jason was holding onto Courtney with his arms wrapped around her waist. Courtney pushes back into him to get a little more comfortable.

"Hmm." Courtney replied as she felt at ease in his arms.

"That feels so good." Jason said.

"I guess I won't be getting any sleep with this wonderful body in back of me."

"Well I am pretty sure that I can make it worth your wild." Jason said as he nuzzled her neck, which caused her to giggle. All of a sudden she was quiet as if she was thinking about something. She tries to decide if she should ask him or not.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Jason asked in a serious tone noticing the quietness that has been released into the atmosphere. He had been around her long enough to realize when something is bothering her.

"I…you know what never mind." Courtney started to say but then stopped.

"No ask what you were going to ask." Jason prodded realizing that she needed to ask him whatever the question was. Courtney began playing with his hands that were wrapped around her waist.

"What is going on between us? I mean are we dating? Are we just having fun? What?" Courtney questioned with exasperation in her voice. Jason knew that sooner or later the conversation would come up but he just didn't know what to say.

"Well the more time I spend with you the more it makes me want to see you. And I know this may seem sudden or a little to quick but I think no I absolutely know that I am falling in love with you." Jason answered softly but passionately at the same time. Courtney smiled and felt extremely excited that he felt the same way. She turned around in his arms so that he was facing Jason face to face and said, "That's good because I think that I'm falling in love with you too." Courtney giggled a little before kissing him very passionately. She rolled over him sot that she was on top of him and began kissing his and started showing him how much she felt for him at that very moment.

_20 minutes later_

As they were trying to catch their breath from the activities that had just happened, Jason and Courtney both heard a loud rumbling noise. Courtney was still on top of him and started laughing when she realized that it was indeed her stomach that was growling in such a loud manner.

"I guess not eating last night got to us huh." Courtney laughed.

"I think it got to you a little bit more." Jason reasoned as he joined her in the laugh.

" Well…" Courtney started as she got off of Jason hearing a groan from him, " I am going to find me something to eat in your kitchen." Courtney replies as she put on Jason's black button down shirt from last night. It stopped at about mid-thigh and the look was extremely sexy for Jason. She took her crinkled hair from out the shirt. She saw Jason pouting a little and crawled back into bed and gave him a little peck of a kiss on his lips. Then she jumped off the bed and left out the door. As soon as she left Jason decided to head downstairs also so he put some boxers on and made his way downstairs. He grabbed his cell phone and just as he was heading down the stairs, he heard his cell phone ring.

"Morgan."

"Jase, it's Carly. Me and Sonny wanted to know if you felt like coming over and having breakfast with us."

"Well, I can't right now I am kind of busy and plus I have plans."

"Would these plans include a blonde Quartermaine?" Carly questioned curiously. At that precise moment when Jason was about end the phone call, Courtney decided to come and bring them something to eat.

"Jase, you really do not have anything in your kitchen to fix breakfast so we are just going to have coffee." Courtney explained as she brought up to cups of coffee with sugar and cream to him and sat them down on the coffee table across from where he was seated. Even though Courtney was speaking in a whisper to not distract Jason from his phone call, the person on the other line seemed to hear her.

"Is that her, Jason? Is she in your apartment at what 8:00 in the morning?" Carly yelled into the cell phone. Courtney heard her yell and began to laugh while she began to fix her coffee.

"Is she laughing at me?" Carly yelled even louder. Jason could hear Sonny on the other end asking what she was yelling at and Jason took this as his opportunity to escape the conversation.

"Bye Carly." Jason replied as he hung up the phone and faced a Courtney who was laughing very hard.

"Is she laughing at me?" Courtney mocked as she repeated the last line that Carly had spoke on the phone.

"You knew that would provoke her." Jason replied as he saw that she liked that Courtney liked the fact that Carly was angry. When Jason said that, Courtney just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'maybe, maybe not.' Courtney put her coffee down and then started moving towards Jason on the couch.

"You know what. The only person I want to provoke is you." Courtney flirted towards Jason.

"You want to provoke me to do what?" Jason knew what she wanted just wanted her to say it. Courtney raised her left leg and put it over Jason so that she was straddling his mid section. Jason put his hand on Courtney's waist as she began to start kissing his neck.

AT THE SAME TIME

Carly could not believe that Jason hung up on her.

"He did not just hang up on me." Carly stated in shock.

"I would have to if you were yelling at me like that on the phone." Sonny stated as he started laughing.

"Sonny do you realize that Jason is over there with Courtney."

"Courtney Quartermaine? Jason said they were dating so I would guess that would be normal." Sonny replied as he tried to down play the situation.

"Their dating now. Why was she over there so early unless.." Carly began and then as if a light bulb went off in her mind and Sonny's mind also at the same time, Carly came to a conclusion. She was out the door before Sonny could even finish his next sentence.

"Wait don't interfere Carly." Sonny replied as he ran after her. She got to the door before he could catch her.

Chapter 13

When Carly walked in Jason's penthouse she got the shock of her life. She saw Courtney straddling Jason's waist and them passionately kissing.

"YOU SLUT!" Carly yelled. Courtney and Jason both broke away and looked at Carly. Courtney let out a big sigh and then took her left leg off of his waist. She grabbed her cup of coffee and leaned back in the sofa. Courtney was determined not to let Carly ruin her good morning. Jason on the other was tired of Carly's nosey attitude.

"Carly that is enough. Don't ever come in my penthouse yelling at Courtney like that ever again. You need to get used to seeing her face around here because she will be here for a long time." Jason yelled fed up and wanting to make sure that she got it the first time. Carly looked at Jason in awe. She had never seen him that upset before. She looked accusingly at Courtney, who was just drinking her coffee looking on.

"You have brainwashed him haven't you Courtney. You using your body to try and get him turn on me." Carly spoke to her in a stern tone. Sonny tried to whisper in her ear to calm down and to go back to the penthouse but she wasn't for it.

"Carly you are doing this all on your own." Courtney spoke in a similar tone.

"No. Me and Jason never fought like this before you came. It seems as though as soon as you gave him a little he just went off the deep end." Carly stated in a matter of fact tone.

" You are acting like you control who Jason sees or doesn't see. But you know what you don't. You need to respect Jason's decision to see me and let it be done. As much as you might want to think Carly, I have no influence on how Jason feels about you." Courtney spoke in that exact tone and then proceeded to go upstairs. There was a moment of silence between them until Carly spoke. By this time Sonny just went across the hall, deciding not to put himself in the middle.

"Jason, I know that Courtney may seem nice and innocent to you because you are dating her but don't you see. She is trying to come in between or relationship and I am not going to give up our relationship just so that you can have some fun if that is what you call it."

Jason sighed. Now he sort of realized one of her reasons on why she was so mean to Courtney.Jason motioned for Carly to sit down on the couch and began to speak to her in a softer, nicer tone.

"Look Carly. I understand that you feel as though I don't know maybe that Courtney is trying to turn me against you but actually we really do not spend our time talking about you very much. I may like Courtney but she does not have any influence on how I feel about you." Jason said as he broke it down. He reached over and gave Carly a hug and then went upstairs to see what Courtney was doing. Carly looked on as he left and then left out the penthouse. A tear fell out one of her eyes as a realization came to her threw a smile.

"I still have my best friend." Carly smiled and then went back into her own penthouse.


End file.
